Cracked
by Cazypup
Summary: The side story to The New Guy about what happened to Gil in the past. You will cry I swear I'm going to write what Al has been up to soon
1. Chapter 1

Awaken by the sun, he lie there in the small room looking over to his brother. The smallest smile adorned his pale face as he watch the smaller boy look so relaxed. It was rare to see such a thing. It was only a matter of time before the calmness would be ruined.

Still, he took in as much as he could before time ran out. When it did, all hell broke loose. The door slammed open making both boys jump up. The calm atmosphere shredded by the sound. Heavy footsteps made their way towards the two boys. Fear starting to fill them. They knew what was coming next.

The older of the two pushed himself forward. He was ready to take the hit. Never, did he want his brother to be hurt. He braced himself. Luckily, today was one of those days where they were simply ignored. As soon as the door closed and the man was gone the elder of the two sighed in relief and turned to his brother.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine...Gil?"

"What?"

"I had a nightmare again."

"Oh Luddy..." Gil hugged his brother to comfort him. "Do you want to talk about it?" He felt his brother nod.

"It was about mom and dad." Gil stroked his brother's head to ease him. All he could really think of was of their parents. It was an understatement to say that he missed them. It seems like forever ago that waking up everyday wasn't a chore. Only a year has passed. A year full of bruises, cuts, breaks, and so much more. His only purpose for living by this point was his brother. He had to protect him.

There was no way to escape how things were. He was stuck with having to grow up for his brother.

"Let's get ready to go to school. Alright?"

"Okay."

School wasn't the best thing. In fact, he could barely concentrate. There was too much on his mind. Because such of a thing, he was always alone. No one wanted to be near him and he didn't want to be near anyone.

He lived in constant fear of people. It wasn't always that way, but things change with time.

"Gilbert!" He snapped out of thought and found the teacher looking down at him.

"What?"

"I asked you if you had a partner."

"No."

"Okay, then you will be partners with Francis."

"Okay." He looked over to the blond boy standing next to the teacher. He hated partner activities. He felt as if talking was a waste of time. There was already so much to worry about that talking felt meaningless.

"Hello."

"What are we doing? I wasn't paying attention."

"Read the story and talk about it."

"Again?"

"How many times has you done this?"

"Four times in the last few days. It's annoying."

"Want to mess around?"

"I don't think we should."

"We're basically don't with the activity, so there's no reason that we can't." Gilbert stared at Francis for a moment. Many different thoughts flowing through his head.

"You have a point."

The rest of the day was spent with Francis. It was odd to think that someone wanted to talk to him and that he was actually having fun talking. This was actually one of the best he had in a very long time. He was extra happy when, after school, he saw that Ludwig had a good day too.

He dreaded the fact that he would have to go home. At least he made a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Each day passed just a little bit differently, but the same nonetheless. It was a cycle he was used to it no matter how much more it hurt on some days. He learned to take in the pain. Even if he was frail and weak. He wouldn't dare let his brother have to go through the same thing.

That was until one fateful day.

He was running to his brother. This was one of those days where all the anger would be brought on to him. His number priority was his brother. They hid. Hoping the man looking for them would forget their existence. Unfortunately, they were found. Gilbert held on to his brother acting as a shield. He faced his brother and saw the fear that fill him. It brought him more pain than anything else in the world.

He didn't want his brother to fear living like he did. Then the glass hit. He stayed in the same position despite the immense pain he felt. The blood trickled down his back making him fear what was to come next. There were very few times when blood would show up and it was often small. This was different. It was too much. It was draining him.

A foot came crashing at his side pulling him away from his brother. Still barely conscious, all he could do was listen and watch what was being done to his brother. Just watching was far worse than any of the pain he was feeling. Each hit was like a blow to him as well. All he could do was watch as what he wanted least happened.

It seemed like hours went by until the man finally left. Really, it had only been minutes. Gilbert tried lifting himself up but to no avail. It was to painful to even move. He saw his brother move. Ludwig had crawled over to him and it seemed like it was painful for him.

"Are you okay?" Ludwig's sweet little voice was barely to a whisper.

"Yeah." Was all he could manage. "Are you?" His seemingly split when Ludwig just broke down crying. He grew angry. Angry at himself and the fact that there was nothing he could do about all this. All could do was try to protect his brother. Even then, that wasn't enough...

"Are you okay Gilbert?" Francis asked him noticing a large bruise on his cheek.

"I'm fine. I just fell."

"Did you fall on a pipe or something?" Gilbert just chuckled and went back to doing whatever the teacher gave him. School had barely started and he already started to dread it.

"Class!" All attention went to the teacher. "We have a new student. Say hello Antonio." Everyone looked to the boy that stood next to her.

"Hola!" The boy's cheerfulness actually somewhat confused Gilbert.

"Alright Antonio you can sit next to Gilbert over there." She pointed over to where Gilbert and Francis were. Something felt familiar about Antonio. Like he had met him before.

"Long time no see." Then it hit him.

"How long has it been?"

"Couple years maybe."

"You two know each other?"

"Yeah we've known each other since nearly the beginning."

"Well isn't that a coincidence."


	3. Chapter 3

Each day felt extra long. Dragging on until the moment when sleep took over. Then sleep felt quick. It was worse on days where he just didn't want to wake up. Sleep went by too quick for his liking. Especially with the fact that he always got so little sleep. He stayed on the watch just in case that bastard of a man came back remembering he ad brother existed.

So with each day felt long with this restlessness of just wanting to sleep. It was irony in itself. Sometimes sleep overcame him at the worst times which led to trouble. This time it was huge trouble. It seemed like the teacher had started to take notice of his trouble.

He was eating what little dinner he was given. When suddenly, the phone rang. It was answered. Gilbert starting eating quicker scared what the phone call might have been about. Next thing he knew, he was hit hard by a hand.

"I provide everything for you and this is what you do! You cause nothing but trouble!" The man yelled with disgust and anger in his voice. Gilbert just stayed quiet something he had learned within the past year or so. To just stay quiet. "You little shit!" He was hit again. And again. And again. Almost in a loop. Before he knew it, he lie on the floor with a mess of blood and tears coming down but no sound. The man had left. The dark of night filling in and he lie there not wanting to move. Fearing that the action might cause something worse.

Everything had been fine until that moment. He felt nothing but regret.

The next day was a Saturday. The school empty and quiet. The silence bothered him immensely but he kept quiet. He cursed himself for his mistakes with each second that passed. The man sitting next to him scowling at him wasn't helping. It just made him all the more angry at himself for making a mistake.

He heard footsteps and the principal stood talking to the man sitting next to him. They were led to the office that Gilbert had only been in once. She spoke.

"Are you Gilbert's parent or guardian?"

"I'm his guardian."

"Alright." She paused to look at Gilbert for a moment. "I know you must be worried about Gilbert."

"I am. What did he do?"

"He's been falling asleep during class. His teacher has become worried that he might now be getting enough rest at home." Not enough was an understatement. Gilbert felt like he was going to drop at any moment from the lack of sleep. He grew nervous at what she might say next. "He hasn't been doing his work either. His teacher has said it's like he has too much on his mind." She looked at Gilbert as if searching for a reaction. He stayed still trying not show emotion. Biting his lip as his nervousness grew.

"That's odd. I always make sure he has enough sleep." What a damn lie! Gilbert gripped his seat tightly trying not give a reaction in fear of the consequences. "And as for his distraction from work, I don't simply know what he could be thinking about." He breathing became quick but he kept quiet. He gripping the chair tighter and grit his teeth.

"Gilbert?"

"Yes?" He tried not to show his anger and nervousness.

"Is there anything wrong?" She sounded truly worried. It conflicted him. He had to tell himself such a thing was a lie. The man right next to him was intimidating. There was a split-second war going on in his head just looking for what to respond.

"No." The answer a lie. He wanted nothing more but to say the truth. The consequences were just too much. He had to protect his brother. Despite how much it would all hurt.

"Alright. Thank you for coming." Gilbert stood as did the man that he dreaded to even look at. But he was stopped. "Mr..."

"Beilschmidt."

"Yes, , could you wait outside for a moment. I want to talk to Gilbert for a moment." The man stayed silent for a moment.

"Alright." The door was closed and Gilbert sat back down.

"Gilbert, are you sure nothing is wrong?" His breath was caught unsure of what to say.

"Yes I'm sure." Those words burned his tongue.

"Okay, just know you can always tell me if something is wrong."

"Okay."

He hated the fact that he had to believe such thing as a lie.


	4. Chapter 4

When everything was calm, he would read. He didn't know how many times he had read the same book. It was the only escape he had. He loved being dropped into a different world, a different life and be able to enjoy it. It was like seeing the sun for the first time after being stuck in a cave. Amazing.

It was mostly when he couldn't sleep. A way to pass the time and escape. Sadly, no matter how hard he tried the story would always end. So when he would read, he never read the last page.

He hated endings to such great things.

"Gil?" He jumped up tearing away from what he was reading.

"What Luddy?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just reading."

"Reading what?"

"Harry Potter."

"What's that?"

"It's about a boy who learns that he's a wizard." He flipped back to the first page. "Do you want me read it to you?"

"...okay."

The morning sun shined down on Ludwig's sleeping face. Gilbert was now silently reading with the smallest hint of a smile on his face. There was a calm atmosphere. What was even better was that today was one of the days where they were forgotten bringing some more relief to Gilbert.

He silently stroked Ludwig's hair as if to calm him. He didn't know if it was himself or his brother he was calming. It didn't really matter. Everything was almost perfect. Almost. He shook his thoughts away not wanting to ruin such a nice moment.

He didn't know what but something made it feel like this day was going to be a good day. Just the thought of that brought some sadness. Almost he couldn't even believe such a thing, but despite that he still felt happy in the oddest sense of the word.

What could go wrong?


	5. Chapter 5

While the day went better than ever, it was when he arrived home where it all fell apart. He heard his brother scream. His body reacted faster than he could process. He froze when he found his brother laughing. Questions ran through his head. Ludwig noticed Gilbert was in the room.

"Gil!" Ludwig ran over and hugged his brother. "Gil, look!" He pointed over to the other side of the room. That was when Gilbert noticed the woman that stood in the room. Almost instantly, he smiled.

"It's been awhile." She smiled.

"Yes, it has."

"It's been so long I thought you had forgotten me."

"Why would I? You're my favorite aunt."

"Oh, same old Gil," she stepped closer to him and ruffled his hair. "always so cute!"

"You're calling me cute? Just look at little Luddy!" He grinned.

"Fair point but you're both so cute!" She brought both boys in a tight hug. Something Gil had so desperately wanted. She pulled away after a moment. "Now, would you boys like to go out to eat?"

"Yes!" They both answered with extreme enthusiasm.

Even if they went to a fast food restaurant, it felt like greatest meal ever. Then they went to a small park. For once Gilbert had actually felt full. He was more than happy. The way he was feeling was indescribable.

"You look like you just saw the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow." He looked over to his aunt.

"It sure feels like it."

"Glad to hear that." He looked back over to his brother who was sliding down a slide. "So, how have you and your brother been?" For a second his smile faltered.

"We've been fine." It was a cruel lie. One that tore at his heart as he said it. It just felt like he he needed to say the lie. Like telling her the cruel truth would break her. He didn't want that. He didn't like it when people were unhappy. Seeing the smile on someone's face was something that made life worth living for him. He didn't want others to feel such sadness as he has. They didn't deserve it. He felt as it he needed to take in the mistakes that others have made. That maybe it really was his fault.

That maybe he caused the pain of others so he would have to take in it for the sake of their happiness. It was just something that made life worth living for him. Seeing his brother so happy at this very moment brought this sense of hope in his heart. He wished for everyday to be like this. Unfortunately, such a wish could never be granted. Still, he hoped that maybe just maybe he'll get to see his brother happy. That maybe he too will be happy.

For now it's just a wish.

"Remember that I love you boys!" She said as she walked away. Leaving them at the home they dreaded. Still, they kept sad smiles as she left.

"Did you have a good day Luddy?"

"Yeah."

"That's good."

"Gil, why can't everyday be like this?"

"I don't know." He hugged his brother. "I promise that I will make it so everyday can be like this."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I need you to do one thing everyday."

"Do what?"

"Smile."


	6. Chapter 6

The good days were always the worst day because he knew that everything would just return to being a mess. He took in the good moments as much as he could. Knowing what was to come.

It was tiring. Still, he kept hope for the better. That maybe someone will see through his lie when he said that things were fine or that maybe someone would decide to give that monster called a man what he deserved.

Gilbert would often have violent thoughts on what he should do. Whether he should kill the man or just knock him out or just run away. Fear was what stopped him along with Luddy. He'd shake those thoughts away and call himself a fool. That hope wouldn't fade. When he wasn't sleeping in class, he would get lost in day dreams that seemed like they would never happen.

He'd dream of being happy and being careless. It was reality that would tell him to give up his foolish little dream. Still, it lurked in his head and he was determined to get it done.

He was getting impatient. As any kid would. But he was getting impatient with the endless cycle that he had gotten used to.

It had been already two years since he was thrown into the pit with no escape. Constantly worrying about everything. He had become quiet in the world. Nobody had noticed it. He was too busy lost in his head to even care. Often thinking about how his brother was doing or if he would get anything to eat that day.

These things whirled in his mind like a tornado taking up anything else. When he'd snap back to reality, he was sitting in front of the teacher getting scolded. Again, he didn't care. There were more things to worry about. He'd become a bit distant from his friends as well but they still kept with him. He never understood why.

He learned to use this trick of zoning out to never feel pain.

Over all things were going pretty well. Until one day, he passed out in the middle of school. He woke in a hospital bed with that monster asleep and his brother sitting next to the bed. Confusion filled his mind.

"Gil?" He looked to his brother.

"What?"

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Of course."

It turned out that he wasn't getting enough nourishment that his body just decided to shut down for a bit. That man didn't listen. So, the endless cycle of starving was the same. Unfortunately, this wasn't going to be Gilbert's first visit to the hospital.

The next time all happened because of a little mistake.

He dropped a glass plate. It broke to seemingly dozens of pieces. The largest piece was used on him as punishment. At first he thought nothing of it. Until at school, he had passed out again.

He was barely even alive this time. He had lost so much blood his frail body was barely working.

He had to stay at the hospital for a month and that month was one of the best times of his life.

Because he met a girl there. That girl's name was Elizabeta.


	7. Chapter 7

He met her when she was rolled into the same room he was in. They sat right next to each other. The first thing that was asked, was by her.

"Why are you here?" she said. He looked down, but still told some semblance of honesty.

"Blood loss. Why are you here?"

"Cancer." He looked at her for a moment. She was used to this. Getting silence, then a look of pity. It's what most people would do. What she didn't expect was to see Gilbert smile which caused her to smile.

"You still have time. No need to look so sad."

"I wasn't sad! It's just, most look at me with pity when they hear that."

"Well, I'm not most."

"I can see that."

"Now, I'm going to be here for a month. So what would you like to do?"

"Judging by how awful both our states are, I would say that for now, we just talk."

"Talk about what?"

"I don't know!"

"Hm...wait, what's your name?"

"Eliza, what's yours?"

"Gilbert."

"Well, now what?" He slightly shrugged at her question.

About a week later, Luddy came to visit Gilbert. When Luddy walked into the room, all Gilbert could do was smile real wide.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"That's my brother."

"Oh." She looked at Ludwig for a moment. "He's so cute!"

"I know! Just adorable!"

"Gil, please," Luddy spoke up. A little tiny pink appearing on his face.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you're so cute!"

"You say that all the time."

"It's the truth. Now get over here and let me hug you." Gilbert held out his arms as Luddy climbed onto the bed and gave his brother a hug.

"How have you been Luddy?"

"Good, I guess." Gilbert frowned, knowing what that meant.

"Where's our uncle?"

"Getting food." Luddy looked over to Eliza. "Who is she?"

"I'm Eliza." The door opened and there stood the man in Gilbert's nightmares. He forced a smile, hating himself in the process.

"Bye Luddy!" He waved. As soon as the door was shut Eliza spoke up.

"How did you lose so much blood?" Gilbert froze for a second before looking at her.

"I fell on a glass bottle."

"Didn't that hurt?"

"No." He yawned. "I'm tired. Goodnight."

"It's noon."

"Any time is nap time." With that, he let himself fall into the grips of sleep. For once, it was more than enough sleep.


End file.
